Mighty Morphin Alien Rangers
Mighty Morphin Alien Rangers was a Power Rangers mini-series continuing the 3rd season of Mighty Morphin Power Rangers. As with the 3rd season of Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, this miniseries used footage and monsters from the eighteenth Super Sentai series, Ninja Sentai Kakuranger; however, the Rangers' costumes from Kakuranger were now used as well. During the last airing of the miniseries until Power Rangers Zeo premiered, the "Today on Power Rangers" segments were replaced with the Zeo Serial shorts. Sypnosis The Mighty Morphin Power Rangers have been turned into children by Master Vile, and Earth is now at the mercy of his monster hordes. In desperation, Zordon communicates with the distant planet of Aquitar, an ocean planet that is home to a humanoid race of water-dwellers called Aquitians. Five of the Aquitians also protect their planet as Power Rangers, and Zordon requests their help in protecting Earth. Together, the Mighty Morphin Alien Rangers are able to defeat the monster hordes and send Master Vile running back to the M51 Galaxy. However, Lord Zedd and Rita Repulsa still intend to finish what he started by conquering Earth. Meanwhile, Blue Ranger Billy Cranston has built a Regenerator powered by the Ninja Power Coins and has used it to restore himself to his normal age. Before Billy can use it on the other Rangers, Rito Revolto appears and destroys it, and the Power Coins are shattered in the process. As Billy keeps watch over his younger-than-normal friends, the Alien Rangers continue to protect Earth with their telepathically-controlled Battle Borgs. However, their biologies are not designed to allow them to live on land for long, and so they must frequently locate sources of water to maintain their strength. It is ultimately determined that the Rangers can be restored with the Zeo Crystal, the ancient relic that Master Vile previously wanted for himself and was shattered to keep out of his hands. Each of the five child Rangers are sent out to different locations and time periods of the world to locate each of the Zeo Sub-Crystals and return them to the Command Center. Beneath the Command Center, Rito and Goldar are searching the underground tunnels with the intent to plant a bomb beneath the facility and destroy it, but their lack of direction makes the journey difficult. In an effort to finally dry up the Alien Rangers, Lord Zedd summons their nemesis from Aquitar, Hydro Hog, and orders him to suck up all the Earth's water. With no water to hydrate with, the Alien Rangers seem doomed until the child Rangers (minus Yellow Ranger Aisha Campbell, who has not yet found her Sub-Crystal in Africa) save them by delivering bottled water. With the Shogun Megazord and the Falconzord, the Alien Rangers destroy Hydro Hog. Aisha finally finds her Sub-Crystal but chooses not to return to Angel Grove, and she instead sends a friend she made, Tanya Sloan, back in her place. Once the Zeo Crystal is recombined, the Rangers and Earth are restored to their proper ages. Their job done, the Aquitian Rangers return to Aquitar, but Goldar and Rito appear and steal the Zeo Crystal mere seconds before their bomb explodes! As the Rangers are evacuated outside, the Command Center explodes into rubble, ending the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers forever... or does it? Characters Rangers Allies * Mighty Morphin Power Rangers * Tommy Oliver * Rocky DeSantos * Kat Hilliard * Adam Park * Aisha Campbell * Billy Cranston * Zordon * Alpha 5 * Tayna Civillians * Bulk * Skull * Dr Kender * Sam Trueheart Villains * Evil Space Aliens ** Rita Repulsa ** Lord Zedd ** Goldar ** Rito Revolto * Master Vile * Hydro Hog * List of Monsters Arsenal Morphing Devices * Power Coins Sidearms * Aquitian Saber * Aquitian Laser * Aquitian Fist Zords Battle Borg System * Battle Borgs ** Red Battle Borg ** White Battle Borg ** Blue Battle Borg ** Yellow Battle Borg ** Black Battle Borg Shogunzords System * Shogun MegaFalconzord ** Shogun Megazord *** Red Shogunzord *** Blue Shogunzord *** Black Shogunzord *** Yellow Shogunzord *** White Shogunzord ** Falconzord Episodes # Alien Rangers Of Aquitar (1) # Alien Rangers Of Aquitar (2) # Climb Every Fountain # The Alien Trap # Attack Of The 60" Bulk # Water You Thinking # Along Came A Spider # Sowing The Seeds Of Evil # Hogday Afternoon (1) # Hogday Afternoon (2)